


Anniversary

by spaceelevator



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceelevator/pseuds/spaceelevator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnson keeps tabs on Alice Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> For tw100 challenege #259: Queues.

The woman in queue in front of her looked entirely too familiar. It was one year to the day, exactly. Alice's throat constricted.

The woman turned. "Ms Carter."

"Why are you here?" Alice demanded. Then she realised she didn't care. "Get away from me."

The woman ignored her outburst, tugging a small boy forward. "This is my nephew. I need a babysitter for today."

Alice considered running. She might succeed, temporarily. "I still don't know your name."

The woman smiled, her eyes softening. "It's Johnson."

Alice was surprised to find herself tentatively returning the smile and nodding her assent. "Okay."


End file.
